


The Re-education of Anthony Edward Stark

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Mostly-Clothed Sex, Sexual Torture, Steve rips through Tony's undersuit, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'They strip the suit off him and deliver him handcuffed, like a trussed up pig to the slaughter, to his cell where Captain America – no, not Captain America, not anymore – the Commander waits. The man who was once Steve Rogers looks upon him, his eyes roving over Tony’s form, the shape of which is barely concealed by his skintight black undersuit. He can see every plane, every divot of his body. His gaze settles on the slight bulge formed over his reinforced cup.Tony has never felt so naked in his life.'The Commander offers Tony a place by his side. Predictably, Tony refuses.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199
Collections: Anonymous





	The Re-education of Anthony Edward Stark

They strip the suit off him and deliver him handcuffed, like a trussed up pig to the slaughter, to his cell where Captain America – no, not Captain America, not anymore – the Commander waits. The man who was once Steve Rogers looks upon him, his eyes roving over Tony’s form, the shape of which is barely concealed by his skintight black undersuit. He can see every plane, every divot of Tony’s body. His gaze settles on the slight bulge formed over his reinforced cup.

Tony has never felt so naked in his life.

“Leave us,” The Commander orders his underlings. Sin and Crossbones salute before exiting.

And just like that, Steve and Tony are alone, Steve in full HYDRA attire and Tony feeling severely underdressed for the occasion.

Tony is the first to break the silence.

“Commander,” he addresses his one-time friend. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Stark… Tony–”

“Stark is fine.”

The Commander’s nostrils flare. “I was hoping we could come to an understanding, you and I. HYDRA could use someone of your unique skill set–”

But Tony cuts him off before he can finish his pitch. “I’m gonna stop you right there. I don’t negotiate with Nazis.”

“…Neither do I,” Steve says, advancing on Tony until they stand only a hands-breadth apart. “I killed Red Skull, and with his death, HYDRA is free from the Nazi cancer that once infested it.”

Tony looks perplexed. “…What?”

And so the Commander explains. “We are not Nazis, Stark. Not the old guard, anyway. We only wish to bring order to the world, to protect it from itself. I’m sure you can appreciate our goals,” he says, offering, “So join us. Join me in making the world a safer place through HYDRA rule.”

“What about individual freedom?” Tony points out. It had been the sticking point of their own Civil War after all, the one that had so recently torn their team apart. Steve couldn’t possibly–

“In the new world order, people will be free from the burden of choice,” he replies.

It’s enough to make Tony’s head spin.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to pass on that.”

“Won’t you reconsider?”

“No.”

The Commander shouldn’t look almost pleased at his refusal. It puts Tony on edge. “Well, this is usually the part where I claim disappointment with your answer, but… I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Wha-”

The Commander grabs him, forcibly turning Tony to push him face down on the cot. Keeping one hand planted on his back to still him, the other drags a thumb across the valley of Tony’s ass over his clothing. For now.

“Stop! Steve!”

The Commander pauses but doesn’t withdraw, his thumb pressed firmly against Tony’s entrance.

“I’ll stop.” His thumb lets up but doesn’t leave entirely, stroking the quivering muscle lightly. “All you have to do is agree to stay by my side, to subject yourself to re-education through use of the cosmic cube. You’ll enjoy it, Tony. Being corrected, having a purpose larger than yourself, larger than the Avengers even. We’ll make the world a better place. Together. All you have to say is two little words: Hail Hydra.”

“Eat shit.”

The Commander smiles. “I’m going to enjoy taking you apart,” he says as he tears through Tony’s undersuit like tissue, spits on his fingers, and skips over single-digit prep to plunge two fingers inside to the second knuckle.

Tony screams. He tries to burrow down deeper into the cot to get away, but he can only go so far.

The Commander leans over, pressed against Tony’s back so he can barely breathe. “You’re so tight,” he murmurs, “Let’s change that.” He thrusts his pelvis against Tony’s backside, allowing him to feel his erection straining through the leather of his suit.

It’s a threat as much as a promise.

“N-no. Steve, please stop. Don’t do this,” he pleads, anguish clear in his tone as he tries to crawl out from under the Commander, to buck him off, but the man is too big, too strong, holding Tony down handily with little effort on his part. Iron Man is only a man in a can, and without that can, he is just as vulnerable as the next man. “You don’t want to hurt me.”

The Commander’s fingers start to move, pumping into the abused channel, spearing Tony open until the slide is fractionally looser (but not much more).

Tony’s face is pressed to the thin cot, a snot bubble forming as he sobs, when he feels a third finger stroking his overstretched rim alongside the other two buried deep within. He renews his struggles, but Steve only wraps his free arm around his chest and presses down as the tip of his third finger breeches Tony.

Tony screams. “No! No, Steve! No! You’ll tear me. Stop!”

“You know how to make it stop, Tony. Two little words and this all goes away.”

“I- I can’t,” Tony’s voice wavers even as his resolve remains unchanged.

The third finger forces its way in beside the other two, and Tony shrieks. The muscles in his back are taut and clenching, visible through his thin undersuit. “You don’t want to do this,” but he doesn’t sound particularly convinced, not when the man is three-fingers deep in him.

“I told you before. I’m not the man you think I am, but every memory, every moment – I carry it inside me. I know every thought he ever had about you,” The Commander says, every word accented by a thrust. “He loved you.”

Tony keens. “Not true,” he pants out, his fingers clawing into the sheets.

“He loved you, and he admired you,” The Commander insists, “Even when you fought.”

And this… Tony thinks this might be worse than the physical pain. He lets out a sound akin to a wounded animal.

“All those times you thought you outsmarted him? Those times you thought you beat him,” The Commander leans in close, just over Tony’s ear, like a lover whispering a secret. “He _had_ you. Every single time. He could’ve beaten you, and he chose instead to go easy on you, to spare you.”

Tony closes his eyes and swallows the lump formed in his throat, then the next and the next. He wishes his arms weren’t handcuffed, so he can stop up his ears.

But the Commander is ruthless. “You’d probably say that made him the better man, but I’d say it made him weak. Because he knew how all this would end as well, and he didn’t have the strength to do what was necessary.”

Tony is limp by the time the Commander withdraws his fingers. He hears unzipping followed by the pop of a cap, then the squelch of lube that Steve spreads over his dick.

“He loved you so much that he couldn’t let himself have this, have you, because he was so scared of losing you.” He lines up behind Tony. “You will find I have no such compunctions.”

And with that, he lifts Tony’s hips and thrusts into his ass, relishing in the sweet warm clench, the soft sobs accompanying the slap of flesh against flesh.

He reaches around to cup Tony’s growing erection. It had taken longer than expected to rouse Tony’s body, but here is proof that Tony is getting something out of their encounter.

“You’re enjoying this.”

“It’s a physiological response, asshole!” Tony chokes out. “It means nothing!”

_Shame._

His free hand travels from Tony’s upper back into his hair then back around to reach his mouth.

“Suck,” the Commander orders, sliding his thumb over Tony’s closed lips. “No teeth or I’ll haul your friends in here and subject them to the same treatment.” He delivers a hard thrust that has Tony gasping enough for Steve to force his thumb between his lips. “I’ll punish them in front of you, and I’ll make sure they know exactly why. Now suck.”

Tony complies, and the Commander moans. He’s violating Tony from both ends. Maybe one day – when Tony can be trusted – he’ll bury himself in that plush mouth, slide down his throat, make the man choke on his thick cock. But until then… the Commander straightens out to heft Tony up, his dick still buried to the hilt, then reorients them so he is sitting on the cot with Tony hovering over his lap, his thighs spread over the Commander’s arms, allowing him to bounce Tony on his cock at his preferred pace. He grunts, his breath quickening as he feels his impending orgasm rise up, sharp and bright. He drops Tony onto his lap one final time, spilling deep within him.

Carefully, almost tenderly, he lifts Tony off and deposits him on the cot.

Tony is silent and turned away from him as the Commander tucks himself back into his pants.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Tony.”

“It’s Stark,” Tony states, his tone tremulous. “And go fuck yourself.”

“I’ll ask you again for your answer tomorrow,” Steve tells him.

Another promise. Another threat.

“My answer won’t change. You’re wasting your time.”

“Oh Tony–”

“Stark,” Tony insists.

“That remains to be seen,” The Commander rolls out his shoulder. “I don’t know about you, but I can do this all day, every day.”

Tony doesn’t say anything to that. He only curls in on himself, seed dribbling from his damaged hole visible through the tears in his undersuit.

The Commander’s dick perks up, interested in another round, but he abstains. Tony is only human, and he wouldn’t want to overwork him more than necessary. A man like Tony needs time in between to reflect and (with a little motivation) to come to the right decision. Tony is stubborn. It will take a while to break him.

The Commander can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The Commander's dialogue in the middle where he tells Tony that Steve loved him even when they fought and that he could have beaten Tony at any time during the Civil War but was too weak to do what was necessary is lifted from canon. So... yeah, there's that. 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this, please comment below.


End file.
